Split Personality Skins
by GreenSin
Summary: When Pandora's niece, who just wants to settle down and live a life, enters the story, how will the other characters react? What will she be like? Pandora nr. 2. Will they persuade her with their life style or just let her be? Could end up any char/OC
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SKINS, E4 DOES. I MERELY OWN THE CHARACTER(S) I'VE MADE UP**.

_Well, I've decided to start another OC-story. This time on Skin. I've decided to do so since I really do not know whether to continue my SA story and I kinda have an artist's block on it...again -.-'_

_So, well, I have not really decided who my OC is gonna end up with, we'll just see, right? :)_

_Hope you'll enjoy and please if anyone has suggestions on anything that I write, please let me know. I want to be able to improve as much as possible, but I also need your help with that :)_

**Split Personality**

**Prologue**

I stared at the ticket that I was holding in my hand.

'_**One way **__ticket. Destination: __**BRISTOL INTERNATION (BRS), UNITED KINGDOM**__. Flight number: __**056432**__ Date: __**07-28-2008 **__Price: ____**2,258/**__**¥2**__**98,950**_.'

This was it, I said I'd had enough and now I had to take the necessary steps. I wanted to live a normal life, so now I had to and would.

So, here I was, sixteen years old. Standing on a Japanese airport near Tokyo. About to say her goodbyes to her parents. Knowing she would not see them for at least a entire year.  
"We love you, sweetie." My father said as he held me close and kissed me on my hair. "Don't ever forget that." He continued, cupping my chin. "Aunt Angela will take good care of you and you will finally have time to bond with Pandora. Be good, cupcake." He said, giving me another big bear hug.

Then he gave me to my mother who had rivers running down her cheeks. "Oh, darling! I can't believe I will have to miss you for such a long time." And she almost choked me with her hug. "Well, we know this is for the best. You need to be able to live like a normal teenager." She said soaking my hair with her tears. "I'll miss you too, mum." I said, smiling sadly. "Oh, you have already grown up so much, I can't believe I've always been so..so busy and distracted. It's only now I really notice in what a beautiful young woman you've transformed." She said a sad, proud yet ashamed tone in her voice. "It's okay, Mum." I said, squeezing her hand.

Furaito bangō wa 056432, 东京 , Nippon - burisutoru, igirisu, ni jū-fun de, jōkyaku ga gēto ni akusesu shite kudasai shuppatsu shimasu dōmo arigatōgozaimashita. '_Flight number 056432, Tokyo, Japan – Bristol, United Kingdom, will depart in twenty minutes, passengers please go to the gates. Thank you very much._' Was heard through the speakers. "That's your flight, pumpkin." My mum said, her voice trembling, realizing this was the last time she'd lay eyes on me for quite a long time. She gave me another suffocating hug and brushed my face. Kissing my cheek and hugged me a bit more.

Then my dad also gave me his goodbye's and I walked off to the gates. As I gave my ticket and passport to the man who checked it, I waved one last time to my parents who were clutching on to each other.

After all, their daughter was going on a plane to England, by herself. Who knows what could go wrong.

After I looked at them for one very last time I walked through the gate and entered the plane that would take me to my new life.

A normal life, I hoped that would be.

When the plane had took off and we were flying at a stable height I decided to go and get some rest. This would be an awful long flight and I was already exhausted.

I closed my eyes and started to think about my past and my future.

Let me explain you why I was going to Bristol, on my own, from Tokyo and why it was necessary to live my life as a normal teenager.

Well, here we go. My parents are both very successful businesspeople. They made golden deals. And you could say we were more than fairly rich.

I had everything a girl could ask for, everything in material stuff that was. Because, due to my parents jobs they had to travel the world. If only my dad would have this job, or only my mum, it would not be that big of a problem. One parent would make business deals around the world while the other would stay home with the kid.

But I had no such luck, both my parents had to do this. So, I was dragged along. I had lived almost everywhere. And due to that, I constantly had to adapt to another environment, other people.

I constantly had to change in order to fit in. I had been so many versions of me I honestly believed I was beginning to develop alter-ego's.

When I was little I used to just put up with all this, there wasn't really anything else I could do. Family members had offered to take me in, to give me a permanent home, but I wanted to stay with my parents.

I grew up in countless different countries and homes. Surrounded by so many different people.

I had learned not to attach to anyone except my parents, because I had learned that after a few months I would be leaving again.

I avoided getting attached, developing feelings in order to keep myself and others from getting hurt.

I did not know how it was to have _real_ friends, I did not even know who _I _was because I had been so many different people.

All in order to fit in for those small moments. To blend in.

But now, I was sixteen and I'd had just about enough.

The people my age had lives. Friends, love lives. They were socializing.

They were building a future, they were slowly finding out who they are.

And I realized that I had to do the same thing. I had to find myself in order to grow up in a healthy way.

Therefor I needed to have a stable environment, I needed to know I could build myself up somewhere.

I needed to have a permanent home and I needed to live like a normal teenager.

And _that_ was why I decided to move in with my aunt and niece.

Because the few times I had seen Pandora, we had gotten along really well. Yes, I had to admit, the last time I had seen her was when I was six, but still. I had to go somewhere, right?

_Well, this was the prologue, I hope it was any good :)_

_Please review, if you want to :)_

_Love, IxStillxWish_


	2. Chapter 1: 'Ello England

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SKINS, E4 DOES. I MERELY OWN THE CHARACTER(S) I'VE MADE UP.**

–

**Split Personality**

**'Ello, England**

I curiously looked out of the window of the plane as we were slowly losing altitude. All I saw was..green. Farmland. It was quite a breath of fresh air, being used to nothing but city noises, city smell and city views. All I ever used to see were skyscrapers, cabs and fancy penthouses.

I could get used to this, I could like it. As long as the Moon's weren't farmers. The idea of milking cows all day kinda gave me the creeps. But as far as I knew they lived in Bristol itself, thus in town. Which meant they could not possibly be farmers. What a relief.

_Meanwhile in the Moon's house._

"_Pandora! Hurry up, we need to go! Sammy is waiting!" A girl with blonde pig tails came running down the stairs. Pretty in pink, dressed like a six year old. "Yes Mum, I am coming!" She said, while skipping down the hallway into the car. "Oh, Mum, I can't wait to see Sammy again! We're going to have a whizzer time!" The mother just smiled at the childishness of her sixteen year old daughter. _

_She was so grateful her daughter had kept her innocence. _

_Though she was worrying, mostly because of this Effy girl she had been hanging around with a lot lately._

–

_(Sammy's POV)_

The plane had touched the ground and not much later, the sun greeted me by warming my skin.

It was a beautiful British summer's day. The sun was shining high in the sky, the sky was ocean blue and there was no cloud to be seen. It was perfect.

I got my sunglasses out of my handbag and walked towards the gates gracefully. I was wearing a pair of denim shorts, a hot pink tank top with a white short sleeved vest. I had a brown leather bag and was wearing white sledge heels.

I walked through the gates and soon enough I saw a girl, totally dressed in pink, with pigtails holding a cardboard sign with my name on it. I walked towards the girl, a smile plastered on my face.

As soon as she saw me walking towards her, me waving politely, she started to act like a hyper five-years old. She got very very excited, a bit too excited for my likings, but well, it was kind of amusing, I guess. "Hello, I am Samantha Brown. You must be Pandora." I said, holding my hand out, for her to shake it. She just continued jumping up and down and then suddenly pulled me into a hug. "Aaaah, Sammy! I am so excited you're here! We're going to have sooo much fun together! It's going to be a super-duper year! WHIZZER!" She said shaking me. "I am sure we will." I said calmly, trying not to make her any more hyper, if that was even possible.  
"Now, tell me, where is your mother? I am sure you did not come and get me by yourself, did you?" 

At that very moment a familiar woman came walking towards us. I walked towards her. "Hello, I am Samantha Brown. You must be Angela, you seem very familiar." She smiled at my politeness. "Yes, I am. I am very glad that you have arrived safely, Samantha." She said shaking my hand and then pulling me into a gentle hug.

She stepped back wards to take a good look at me. "God's grace, how you've grown, my dear." "Well, it has been ten years." I said, giving a sweet smile. "True." She said, turning towards Pandora. "Now, sweetie, we're going to get Sammy's luggage-" She turned towards me again. "-I can call you Sammy right?" "I am not very used to it, but it's alright, I suppose." I said walking towards the luggage retrieval.

After half an hour we were standing outside the airport with my four big ass suitcases. "You really have a big amount of stuff, Sammy!" Pandora said, looking at the suitcases with wide eyed. "Yeah, I know. Gathered it over the years, I suppose. We never really decided to throw stuff away when it still fits. Never really had the time for it." I said, scratching the back of head.

After having dragged my stuff towards the car, there was the next mission impossible. Getting my stuff into the car. "Uhm, Angela, shouldn't we just call a cab? You know, who can drive the luggage towards your house, this is never going to fit." She nodded after taking another look from my luggage to the small trunk of the car.

–

I ended up spending most of the time of the summer staying inside the home or the garden, especially after Pandora came home several times. Acting perfect towards her mother but talking to me about how I should try some spliff and I should meet Effy and stuff.

I met the girl once, she seemed okay, just very lost and troubled. I heard the story about her brother, might explain her state. But the pace she was going in was quite disturbing.

And while Panda spend her days with this Effy girl I decided to spend it with my books.

I enjoyed reading, I had done it all my life, it used to be a way of killing time, but after a while I was actually starting to enjoy it.

I had spend the entire summer laying in the garden, on the couch, on bed, reading. And when I was not I was or helping Panda's mum out, either shopping with her.

Yes, I did come here to socialize with the teens here, but I felt it could wait till the start of college.

Because, to be honest it all frightened me a bit. I had always been on my own, getting close to people my age, it made me feel anxious.

I was afraid of meeting the wrong people, of getting hurt.

Yet, I did not know then that to grow up and learn, _you have to make mistakes, have to get hurt._

–

_Well, chapter 1 is done. Hope it's good enough :)_

_Now that I got the time before the start of series 3 filled in I feel like I can do so much more :)_


End file.
